A Sandcastle, Ice Cream and You
by KaeSquared
Summary: This is a oneshot that takes place in the summer. Troy and Gabriella get together for some summer fun. But, what does ice cream and a sandcastle have to do with anything?


* * *

_What time is it?  
The time of our lives  
Anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime  
School's out, scream and shout!_

Troy Bolton began to stir. He groaned whilst reaching over to turn off the alarm. Troy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. Today was the start of summer vacation. His plans for today? Nothing. His parents went away for the weekend leaving him to be home alone. Every teenager's dream, right? Wrong, his neighbors watched him like a hawk. Troy sighed and grabbed his laptop from his side table. He waited as the screen came to life. After checking his e-mal he looked over his buddy list and clicked on a certain person who was online.

_BoltonBball: morning beautiful!_

_MontezMath: troy, it's 12:30_

Troy looked over at the clock on his screen. He slammed his palm on his forehead for his stupidity.

_BoltonBball: I knew that!_

_MontezMath: uh-huh, sure u did._

_BoltonBball: montez, just drop it _

_BoltonBball: what r u up 2?_

_MontezMath: nothing.. :(_

_BoltonBball: wanna meet the beach?_

_MontezMath: sure, cyea in 30 _

_BoltonBball: ok bye, love u!_

_MontezMath: bye, love u 2!_

Troy logged off and went to get ready. His mind began to fill with thoughts of the girl he talked to. Who is this girl? Gabriella Montez, girlfriend for the past year and a half. He smiled and continued getting ready.

**30 Minutes Later the Beach**

Troy parked his car in the parking lot and made his way towards the crashing waters. He quickly spotted a girl wearing a black bikini with cascading ebony curls down her back. Troy smiled at himself and sauntered towards her. When he came behind her, he found the young woman reading a book sitting on a beach towel.

"Babe we're at the beach." he whispered in her ear as he knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms lovingly around her petite frame.

The young woman turned around only to be kissed passionately. She immediately smiled into the kiss. "Hi." Gabriella said as they pulled away.

"Hi." Troy said as he pulled away, taking a see next to her.

"So what to do?" Gabriella asked, grabbing her sunglasses and putting them on. Troy's hand shot up like an excited 1st grader's on the 1st day of school. Gabriella smiled at the sight, "Yes, Troy."

Troy smiled, "Ms. Montez, can we build a sandcastle?"

Gabriella laughed, nodding her head not able to speak.

Troy jumped up and started putting a bunch of sand in a pile. Gabriella looked at Troy confused. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Troy responded not turning around.

"I'm not even gonna answer that." Troy turned around pouting. Gabriella couldn't help but to laugh. She stood up and went t over to him. Bending down she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, his pout disappeared. Gabriella smiled an began to walk away.

Troy's smile turned into confusion. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'll be back." she shot back without turning around.

Troy shrugged and continued with his "sandcastle".

**10 Minutes Later**

Troy gave up on his sandcastle and now lay on the beach towel with eyes closed. He suddenly felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes shot open immediately, "Hello."

"Hi." Gabriella smiled with her hands behind her back.

This didn't go unnoticed by Troy, "What's behind your back?"

"Something." Troy looked at her suspiciously.

Before he could respond an ice cream cone was shoved into his face. "What the hell was that!" Troy asked, more liked screamed. He wiped the ice cream off of his face and looked at his girlfriend who was lying on her back, grasping her sides from laughing so hard. He smiled and straddled her. By this time Gabriella stopped laughing and was now looking at Troy innocently. "So you think this is funny?"

Gabriella was about to respond when Troy began to tickle her. Once again Gabriella began to laugh. "Eww….Troy….stop….your….hands….are sticky," she said in between laughs.

Troy had a mischievous grin on his face when he stopped tickling her. Gabriella was catching her breath when Troy suddenly picked her up bridal style. "Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella yelled struggling to get out of his gasp.

Troy tightened his grip and walked into the freezing waters. Gabriella screamed as she felt the cold water her skin. "Hold your breath."

"What?" without a second thought Troy dunked himself in the water bringing Gabriella along with him.

As soon as they surfaced Gabriella immediately started hitting Troy in the chest. "Troy Alexander Bolton! What was th-"

Before she could continue Troy captured her lips with his. "You talk way too much." troy said pulling away.

Gabriella smacked Troy playfully. "Can you put me down now?"

Troy was still holding her bridal style and refused to put her down. He walked back to the shore and placed her back down on the beach towel. "Better?"

"A little. You know what would be better?"

"What?"

"A hug from my boyfriend."

Troy smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. They sat there in each other's arms looking out at the crashing waves.

"Could this day get any better?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think so sandcastles, ice cream, and you equal a perfect day."

Gabriella smiled and turned around to kiss Troy. She leaned in and Troy met her half way. Their lips collided. After a few minutes they pulled away. Troy pressed his forehead and gets hers. "Perfect." he whispered.

* * *

**_hmm... that's it. I had fun writing it. hope u liked it! well review to let me know how u liked it, or didn't _**

**_lots of love,  
kae_**


End file.
